


Go on to the End

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny waits for a plane and hopes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go on to the End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thenewpub (last saturday)
> 
> The propmpt was : Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end: then stop. --Lewis Carroll Alice's Adventures in Wonderland

Danny is getting tired. It's a really bad time to be tired. He has a long way to go. Half way. Halfway between where he wanted to be and where he needed to be. Half way, and stuck in LAX. He didn’t think it was possible to find a place on earth noisier or more crowded than Newark international. Turns out? LAX? Loud, crowded, and busy as hell. Or maybe it just was Hell. Or maybe he wanted to be anywhere but there. Stuck.  
Halfway.

Behind him all the home he ever known and loved.  
Ahead of him all the home he ever wanted.

God he hoped Hawaii didn't suck. He hated the beach. Maybe he could just avoid that part. After all there had to be more to the place than the damn beach right?

They called his flight. He boarded after the end of the longest 5 hours he could remember living. He didn't even bitch much, another few hours and he would be within reach of his daughter. And that was all he _really_ cared about. Everything else would work itself out. After all how bad could it be?


End file.
